Burning Heart
by alevwithorngalathynius
Summary: Decades after the war Aelin and Rowan's daughter, Alev harbors a power like no other that has ever been see in the Kingdoms. The mighty immortal warrior, Lord Locarn Lochan has been teaching her the art of war since she could walk, along with the White Wolf of Terrasen. Fenrys has a sinking suspicion of why his magic sings in her presence and how she is able to get under his skin.


Chapter 1

Alev stalked from the dining room, sweeping into the foyer and out into the mist shrouded dawn. She couldn't remember the last time her control had slipped, but last night she had exploded.

Fenrys had a way of getting under her skin that could be deadly for those around them. The magic running through her veins was handed down to her from the two most powerful fae that had walked the earth in decades. Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius and Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius. A storm raged inside of her, a depthless roaring abyss. Last night Alev had been tired and irritated after a particularly grueling training session courtesy of Lorcan, and Fenrys had said that perhaps she wasn't suited for warrior life, after all she was the princess of Terrassan. Her magic had nearly incinerated the throne room, and she had shifted into her fae form, a large black wolf and launched herself at him, only to be held in place by a raging shield of wind that was her father's power. She breathed a long sigh, her breath clouding in front of her. Alev stiffened as Fenrys neared his eyes glinting, teeth flashing in more of a snarl than a grin. She flung a wicked smirk back at him that usually made Lorcan throw the first punch in their daily training, but Fenrys just cocked his head, the movement purely lupine. The White Wolf of Doranelle, he had once been called. She turned on her heel and strode away, she wasn't quite sure why his previous severatude to Maeve bothered her so much. It set her blood on fire that he had been chained to that bitch queen. Alev shed her human skin, ripping through the inner barrier into her fae form and pelted towards the trees lining Ornyth's edges. The wind nipped at her fur dancing with her magic that rippled off of her in waves, that abyss threatening to drag her under. Smoke curled in her mouth and storms raged through her blood, she panted, hardly able to draw a breath into those mighty lungs. Just when she thought she may explode, a cooling wind smothered her powers and allowed her to draw in a gasping breathe. Alev whimpered and shuddered back into her other form and met the gaze of her father. Worry was etched across his tattooed face and internally she prepared herself for the tongue-lashing to come.

"What in rutting hell were you thinking? You know damn well you can't go long without letting bits and pieces of your power out." Rowan's words were harsh but the concern still simmered in his eyes.

"I know that," Alev snapped back, she knew full well how stupid it had been to bottle up her power, but after her outburst in the throne room she hadn't felt particularly compelled to touch her magic. Not after the realization that she could have killed everyone in that room and the surrounding vicinity without breaking a sweat. Her father's eyes flashed with white hot anger and his power surged around her.

"Then why," he asked, his voice deadly calm, "did you deem it acceptable to go almost a day without touching your magic?"  
Alev cast her eyes down and muttered, "I didn't realize how destructive it could be, and after that night.." She trailed off. Rowan's face softened and he sighed.

"Your gift is powerful, not destructive, not unless you will it to be. This doesn't mean you stop taking care of yourself, it means you train. You train until nothing will make you lose control, and you are able to keep your magic on a short leash. You have to understand with a gift of that magnitude your power will almost always be straining against that leash, but that doesn't mean you are going to hurt anyone." Her father's words washed through her like a gentle breeze and she smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it that way. It's just Fenrys gets under my skin like no one else and when I lost control I was terrified because I would never hurt a member of this court." Alev meant what she said, even though Fenrys irritated her to Hellas Realm and back he was a member of her court, and would eventually take the blood oath to her after Aelin deemed her ready to take her place as queen.

Something flashed through Rowan's eyes, gone before she could decipher what it had been. He sighed and held out his arms in silent invitation. Alev stepped into her father's warm embrace and breathed in the pine and snow scent that was woven into the fiber of his soul.

"My little wolf, everything will fall into place. You just have to remember to breathe and take it one step at a time." He said before motioning for her to follow him back in the direction of the castle.


End file.
